project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitmonlee/RBY
Hitmonlee is only available at the Fighting Dojo In Gen 1 Hitmonlee is one of the best fighting types you'll find, with monstrous Attack and Speed and the best fighting move in the game: Hi Jump Kick. Hitmonlee hits fast and hits hard, and if you play its strengths and keep it away from special attackers Hitmonlee will carry you to the top. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Since Raichu is level 28 now you can't kill it with Hitmonlee because it outspeeds now. Just use Diglett. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): With healing Hitmonlee can solo the Rival because nothing except a Fearow without Flying moves is unevolved. Go nuts. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Spam Double Kick. Just watch your health and you'll be fine. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Avoid the Poison types and kill the Tangela. Hitmonlee can't do much in special gyms. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Avoid this fight, as everyone has Psychic. * Rival (Silph Co.): Avoid Jolteon and Kadabra, but anything else is fair game with healing. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): You can take on everything, so go nuts. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Please don't throw your Hitmonlee's life away. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Rapidash can be handled if you switch out against Fire Spin, but otherwise avoid everything. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Avoid the Nidos and Hi Jump Kick everything else. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Avoid the Eeveelution and Kadabra, but the rest is fair game. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): High Jump Kick everything but Slowbro and win. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The two Onix go down easily. Hitmonchan should be avoided because Counter can OHKO you. The other Hitmonlee should be lower leveled, so you can beat it as well. Finally Machamp can't pose much of a threat, so take it down with High Jump Kick. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): The best you can take down with Hitmonlee is Arbok. Avoid this fight. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): EVERYTHING has strong Special moves. Avoid this fight. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash, Ninetales, and Cloyster are the only things you can take on now. Stay away from everything else. * Post-Game: Mewtwo >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Hitmonlee }} Moves Hitmonlee starts with Double Kick '''and '''Meditate. Get rid of Meditate as Hitmonlee is too frail, but keep Double Kick for those quick and easy kills. At level 33 you get Rolling Kick which might have a nice chance to flinch, but Double Kick is way more accurate. Might be nice in the short term, but only take it if you have nothing else. At level 38 you get Jump Kick which is your best Fighting move at this point, take it. At level 43 you get the useless Focus Energy, which is so bad in this gen that I'm not even going to bold it. At level 48 you finally get Hi Jump Kick, Hitmonlee's best move by far. Take it for sure. Finally at level 53 you get Mega Kick, '''while powerful the accuracy will screw you over. I would pass unless you have nothing else. Hitmonlee only gets normal moves by TM so basically '''Body Slam and Strength are the only attacking move you would want. Seismic Toss can help to catch things, but bulkier Pokémon do the job better. You could run Metronome 'or '''Double Team '''if you're feeling lucky, but I wouldn't keep them except for if you have nothing else you want. Hitmonlee honestly only need 3 moves to work, so the rest is honestly just pick your filler. ''Recommended moveset: Hi Jump Kick, Body Slam/Strength, Double Kick, and any one of Meditate, Metronome, Seismic Toss, Mega Kick, and Double Team Recommended Teammates * '''Pokémon with a high Special stat: Hitmonlee's Special is worse than Zubats. ZUBATS! Hitmonlee can't hit hard or take hits well on the special side at all. Hitmonlee practically NEEDS to have one of these on its team. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Alakazam, Tentacruel, Magneton, Gengar, Exeggutor, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon * Defensive Pokémon: Hitmonlee's defense and HP are terrible. Sure you hit hard, but if the other guy lives a hit Hitmonlee is pretty much done for. Anyone using Hitmonlee needs a good wall for those situations when you know you can't OHKO. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Venusaur, Blastoise, Golem, Slowbro, Cloyster, Marowak, Weezing, Rhydon, Tangela, Articuno, Dragonite * Flying counters: Since Psychic has pretty much no counters in Gen 1 the only weakness you can counter efficiently is Flying. A good Electric, Ice, or Rock-type can handle them easily. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Raichu, Golem, Magneton, Dewgong, Cloyster, Electrode, Rhydon, Jynx, Lapras Other Hitmonlee's stats * How good is Hitmonlee in a Nuzlocke? '''It hits ridiculously hard, and has the strongest fighting move in the game, but one miss will end you. It's still pretty good though, if risky at times. * '''Weaknesses: Flying, Psychic * Resistances: Rock, Bug * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Poison, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Dragon Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:To be reviewed